


Son sempre le rose

by macosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, non betata
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: Dopo aver combattuto contro un Grimm a lui sconosciuto, Oscar Pine si trova in una situazione pericolosa.Fortunatamente, Ozpin ha la soluzione.





	Son sempre le rose

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla Summer Bingo Challenge indetta dal gruppo [Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?epa=SEARCH_BOX).  
Il prompt è: "Medicina antica: Ozpin conosce un antico rimedio che salva Oscar da una situazione disperata"

**S**pinto indietro dalla corrente del mare, il sapore di salsedine e alghe in bocca, Oscar Pine, carponi carponi, raggiunse la riva.

Che razza di giornata.

Punto della situazione: le gambe gli formicolavano in modo estremamente fastidioso e preoccupante, ma almeno non aveva riportato ferite.

E la sua pergamena funzionava ancora, per fortuna. Altrimenti, chi lo sentiva, Jaune...

"Oscar"

La voce del suo coinquilino mentale era calma, ma Oscar aveva imparato a riconoscere l'allarme che sapeva celare dietro la sua solita voce calorosa.

"Fammi indovinare", cominciò, annaspando, le dita che scavavano la sabbia nel trascinarlo. "Sono nei guai".

"Erano secoli che non vedevo quel tipo di Grimm".

"Taglia corto, Oz". Oscar si accasciò di schiena sulla spiaggia. Per un attimo, si concesse di apprezzare il calore del sole che gli asciugava i vestiti e i capelli. Guarda un po', in che situazione si era dovuto cacciare, e tutto per via del suo stupido senso di inferiorità e inadeguatezza.

Combattere così, da solo, con un Grimm così grosso che lo aveva trascinato in mare, invece di aspettare a ricongiungersi Ruby e gli altri. Che figura...

"Dobbiamo contattare immediatamente Miss Rose. Tra gli antidoti che avevamo nella cassetta del primo soccorso, vi è n'è uno che fa al caso nostro".

"Veleno?", biascicò Oscar.

"Già", convenne Ozpin. "Hai una certa propensione a cacciarti nei guai, figliolo".

Beh, di certo, Oscar non aveva voglia di morire in quel modo.

Seppure le forze lo abbandonassero a poco a poco, riuscì a contattare il team RWBY e a spiegar loro, più o meno, in che situazione si trovava. Per ultimo, mandò loro la sua posizione.

Unico problema: non sarebbero riuscite a raggiungerlo prima di un'altra mezzora.

"_Merda_".

"_Ahem_".

"Ozpin, sto per morire. Avrò anche il diritto di imprecare, in questo momento".

La voce continuò, piatta nella sua testa, ma Oscar riuscì comunque a percepire tutta l'ansia del vecchio Preside.

"Non morirai, Oscar. Non finché ci sono io".

"Già... Dovrei scusarmi con te".

"Oscar".

"Proprio ora che siamo a buon punto, il ciclo di reincarnazione dovrà ripartire. Che succederà, ora? Diventerò io la prossima voce nella testa di qualcun altro?".

"_Oscar!_", ripetè Ozpin e, per una volta, tutta la sua rabbia riecheggiò nella mente del giovane contadino. "Ascoltami e fai quello che ti dico. Non lascerò che tu muoia".

Oscar sorrise, nonostante non sentisse più le gambe.

"Il Grimm che ci ha attaccato secerne un particolare veleno che attacca direttamente l'aura delle persone. Se non lo fermiamo adesso, rimarrai immobilizzato e c'è la possibilità che tu possa entrare in coma".

La bile rischiò di tornargli su, ma Oscar si costrinse ad ascoltare.

"Non abbiamo un antidoto, ma conosco un metodo alternativo per fermare tale veleno", Oscar poté quasi sentire la vecchia anima che cercava tra le informazioni dei loro predecessori. "Siamo fortunati, vedo un giardino, poco più in là".

Oscar si girò in posizione prona. Ora lo vedeva anche lui: era proprio all'uscita della spiaggia, di fronte a lui.

"Cosa posso farmene, di un giardino?", chiese, ricominciando a trascinarsi con le braccia. Se non fosse stata una faticaccia dolorosa, avrebbe anche potuto ridere di sé stesso.

"La natura ha un modo meraviglioso per combattere questi Grimm. Quasi come se fosse una giustizia divina, la prima medicina usata dagli uomini per combattere il loro veleno tende a crescere nei dintorni del loro habitat".

Arrivato dove finiva la sabbia e iniziava il prato, Oscar si fermò.

"Che devo fare? Bollire e mangiare i petali, o-?".

Il prato era ricolmo di bellissime rose argentate.

Sempre le rose e sempre l'argento, a salvarli. Ridacchiò.

"Non occorre nulla di tutto ciò. Basta che tu ti punga con una spina".

Oscar notò proprio in quel momento che le spine di quelle rose erano più lunghe e spesse di quelle che era abituato a vedere. Non nascose una certa paura del dolore, ma era comunque un contadino e non si sarebbe fatto sconfiggere da una pianta!

"Lascia che lo faccia io", disse Ozpin.

"Vuoi scherzare?", Oscar quasi si offese, arrossendo del fatto che il suo compagno avesse scorso la sua paura. "Non sono un bambino. Basta che mi punga un attimo il dito".

"Non proprio", continuò Ozpin. "Devi pungerti a lungo, ed è meglio che tu lo faccia in una delle tue gambe, poiché è da lì che parte l'infezione".

"Ok", si disse Oscar. "Che sarà mai".

"Ed è meglio che lo faccia io, poiché è meglio che si abbia la mano ferma e tu stai soffrendo da troppo in questo stato per averla".

In effetti, Oscar era ormai tutto un tremore.

"Quindi prenditi una pausa e lascia che ci pensi io. Dopo aver preso il controllo, non sentirò immediatamente gli effetti del veleno e avrò tempo abbastanza per pungermi".

"Ok, hai vinto", sospirò Oscar. "Finché non moriamo, mi va bene tutto".

Sorrise nel sentire Ozpin faticare nel celare una risata. Quindi chiuse gli occhi, fece un profondo respiro e si lasciò abbandonare.

Circondato da quell'universo solo mentale, come in una cappa priva di sensazione o dolore, riprese pian piano le facoltà che il veleno gli aveva tolto, mentre il suo inquilino invece faceva i conti con un sempre maggiore senzo di torpore e nausea che Oscar avvertiva senza pur tuttavia sentirlo, come un'eco in lontananza.

Mentre Ozpin si accingeva a pungersi una gamba con una spina strappata da una delle rose, Oscar decise di dare un'occhiata ai loro ricordi condivisi, nel mare di anime che componevano la propria.

Le spine delle rose argentate secernono una sostanza in grado di eliminare il veleno in una manciata di minuti.

L'unico difetto, se paragonate ai moderni antidoti, è che il veleno tenta di reagire al contatto con la sostanza, e provoca la sensazione di essere.

Bruciati.

Dall'interno.

"_Ozpin!!!_"

Ma l'altra anima lottò per mantenere il controllo sul corpo con tutte le sue forze, e anche mentre si iniettava la sostanza e si afflosciava sulle proprie gambe, gridando ma tenendo ferma la spina che pure gli provocava un dolore lancinante in tutto il corpo, si rifiutò testardamente di condividere la sofferenza con il suo giovane compagno di anima.

Oscar, osservando il proprio corpo straziato come da oltre un vetro, e sentendo rimbombare nella sua mente i gemiti dell'altro sé stesso, non potè far altro che estendergli forza, sperando di riuscire a regalargli quella sensazione di abbraccio che veniva da dentro e che l'altro spesso gli dava nei momenti di angoscia.

Passarono così alcuni minuti e sia il dolore che il torpore svanirono.

Solo dopo essersi accasciato, ansimante, sull'erba, Ozpin accettò di ridare il controllo a Oscar.

Sentendolo riprendere fiato, adesso tornato al sicuro dal dolore nella cappa mentale, Oscar pensò "Che strano, forse sono allergico a queste rose. Mi bruciano gli occhi".

Prima di cedere all'immensa stanchezza che si era improvvisamente impadronita di lui, volle dire un'ultima cosa.

"Sai, Oz. Io e te non siamo poi male, come duo".

Con la risata del suo amico che gli risuonava nelle orecchie, Oscar Pine chiuse gli occhi e sprofondò in un riposo privo di dolore.

Qualche minuto più tardi, fu svegliato dalle voci di Ruby e degli altri, che lo chiamavano, giungendo verso di lui.

"Anche oggi siamo sopravvissuti".


End file.
